


if you're moving on (will you just please tell me)

by dreamiesficfest



Series: Dear Dream - Dreamies Fic Fest (First Wave) [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M, mention of other 00z idols, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 20:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiesficfest/pseuds/dreamiesficfest
Summary: Prompt Number: #DD094One boy with so much love to give, and another who deserves it all.





	if you're moving on (will you just please tell me)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the Author:  
> Hi. First of all, NCT Dream got a Daesang! Yay! Celebration!  
> Second, this is my first fic ever after I stopped writing four years ago and I'm sorry if your prompt didn't get justice. T.T but i love nohyuck so much so I hope that's a consolation. I hope you enjoyed reading this! xx

Donghyuck is crying again. Jeno pretends to not notice it when he walked inside their dormitory room, but it's so hard not to when his eyes are bloodshot red and snot is coming out of his nose.

It's like routine now when Donghyuck comes home in this state, he just broke up with whoever asshole he dated and he doesn't want to talk about it. He would cry it out while watching the telly, hands sticky with drips of chocolate ice cream from the tub that he would munch on while watching. Jeno would be by his side, making side comments about how dumb the character is, or how a certain scene does not make sense with the story, and Hyuck would nod along, not really paying attention.

 

“What movie should I play tonight?”

Jeno, without a heartbeat, dropped his school papers and decided he didn’t need to finish them today.

“Jeno, I’m really not in the mood to watch a movie tonight. Sorry.”

 

He was taken aback by his answer but pretended not to worry, smiling at him and telling him there’s nothing to apologize for. Jeno went back to his school works, not really paying attention to them when all he wanted to do was ask Donghyuck his name so he could punch his face.

_There was a Mark before… Was it Chani? Maybe, Renjun?_

His wandering thoughts got interrupted when he heard sobs from the bed opposite his. It's usually easier to deal with a heartbroken Hyuck before, but this just wasn't the case now. Hyuck's been like this for three consecutive days now and Jeno can't help but feel his heart tighten just a bit harder this time.

It still hurt before, but this time, knowing it's affecting Hyuck this much makes him jealous. It makes him feel bad that his best friend in the whole world is feeling this way and even though he cared for him, his pain is brought about more by the fact that he wishes Hyuck would feel a bit of what he feels for the guy he was crying over.

 

\---

 

The next day, Jeno made it his mission to make Hyuck feel better. This time, he decided to push a little out of his boundaries and made him watch a movie with him. When Hyuck came home and saw that a makeshift bed was already laid out on their messy floor, and Jeno lying on his front in his PJs, begging him to watch a movie with him, he didn't have the heart to say no to him.

Removing his soccer shoes, he lied down beside Jeno, not really saying anything. They just lied there, shoulders bumping, the sound of breathing so deafening.

 

“Any particular movie you want to watch?”

 

Hyuck just shrugged his head, not really up to doing anything beside self-loath. Jeno was disheartened, but proceeded to find a movie anyways. Besides, the movie wouldn’t really matter. It would just be background noise to prevent themselves from getting too absorbed in their own thoughts. He ended up playing The Little Prince. Animated. Safe.

He wished he knew another way to comfort his best friend. He felt inadequate that the only thing he can do is implicitly tell him how he will always be there for him. Thoughts flew away immediately when he heard sobbings beside him.

“Jeno, do you think I’m like that rose?” Hyuck’s still looking at the screen, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. He didn’t know what to say, so he draped his arm around his shoulders instead.

 

“Do you think Hyunjin realized I was so full of myself and I’m not really special?”

 

So, _Hyunjin._

Jeno was clenching his free hand as thoughts of punching Hyunjin occurred to him.

 

“M - maybe he found s- someone else b- better than me?”

 

Jeno hugged him as he erupted into a full sob. He clutched him so hard in his chest as he soothed his back slowly. It is unfair, how Hyuck is crying, but it feels like his heart is aching more than his. He finds himself guilty of prioritizing his own feelings despite his best friend’s heart being broken. Yes, he is selfish, for feeling this way for his best friend.

It is even more alarming, how despite his disheveled state - snot and puffy cheeks, Jeno still finds Hyuck beautiful. His eyes sparkle and his tears just adds to the universe that is encased in his eyes.

When Hyuck calmed down and was ready to talk to him, he made them each a cup of hot choco.

 

“Do you think I only attract idiots?”

_Yes. I’m an idiot too._

“What is that supposed to mean?”

 

Hyuck shrugged, unable to explain his question further. Jeno wanted to shout at him. How he’s right there, stupidly in love with him.

 

\---

 

It took another week for everything to get back to normal. Hyuck vowed to not fool around this time and just focus on his academics and hang out with his friends, not in that particular order. So it was no surprise when Hyuck informed him that they’re meeting Jisung and Chenle.

 

“It will be fun Jeno. Please. It’s like a double date.”

 

Jaemin had to quietly laugh as he shaked his head on the side, as Hyuck pesters Jeno on the phone. They were on the library that day and Hyuck just had to include him in his plans to meet the two. Now, Jeno isn’t really in the mood to meet them, not when the last time they hung out, the two had to insinuate how he has feelings for Hyuck.

 

“Hyuck, please. Can you bother me with this some other time? I need to finish this report.”

“Please, Jeno! Dinner is on me.” Jeno can tell that Hyuck was pouting on the other side, and who is he to deny him of whatever it is he was asking for.

“Fine. Only because I want free food.”

“You’re the best! Love you!”

When Jeno hanged up, Jaemin was smiling at him knowingly.

“What?”

“Man, you are so whipped.”

_Yeah, maybe he is._

 

\---

 

When Jeno and Hyuck arrived at a bowling alley, Jeno almost thanked Chenle for choosing a casual location. He didn’t want to hang out with the two over some fancy dinner because then they’d have to _talk._ And he wouldn’t have minded it if the two weren't so overly questioning of his relationship with Hyuck, or the lack thereof. At least in this setting, they’d have to completely focus on having fun.

“Loser team has to treat the other team to dinner. And don’t worry Jeno, even if the scales are small, if we did end up losing, I will shoulder all the fees.”

He almost laughed at how he had to add that last sentence. _Dumbass._

They did lose in the end, not with the glorious help of his best friend and his consecutive misses. He continuously complained about how he was not used to the weight and _feel_ of the balls, and even blamed Jeno for not cheering him enough when Chenle almost lost his voice from cheering Jisung all throughout the game.

Dinner wasn’t as dreading as he expected beforehand. Chenle and Jisung seemed to be focused on how lively their _hyung_ is, noting the tone of his voice. He knows this because even he is delighted by how happy Hyuck sounds, not even faking it.

He thought everything went well except when he came back from the bathroom, Hyuck seem to have a sour mood, refusing to look at him and immediately wanting to go back to the dorms - not even bothering to pay for the food so he had to mouth to the two that he will pay them back.

 

\---

 

The bus back to their dorm was awkward to say, at least for him. He tried to make a conversation but Hyuck completely holed himself in the corner all the way home. To say he was confused was an understatement. He tried to look back to everything he did that may have upset Hyuck but all leads back to the time he went to the comfort room. _Goddamnit. I’m sure the kids said something again._

 

\---

 

It was hard to sleep that night. Donghyuck was just opposite him, but it feels like they were miles away from each other. He can hear him sigh every now and then but he can’t seem to ask what was making him sad like that. He felt powerless. Completely disregarded and unimportant. For once, he doesn’t know how to cheer up his best friend.

 

“Jeno, why do you stay with me?”

“What?”

“I am probably the biggest drama queen you know, so why have you not left yet?”

 

He did not know how to answer him. _Because I love you,_ he wanted to say. _Because you are my best friend and all I ever want is to make you happy. Because ever since you offered me your strawberry jellies in kindergarten, all I ever really wanted was to stay by your side forever._

 

“What brought this conversation up?” He asked casually, worry still evident in his voice.

“Do you know why Hyunjin broke up with me?”

Hyuck is already sitting on his bed, so Jeno did the same.

“He said I didn't really love him,” there's a small smirk evident in his face, as well as hurt. “I got so mad. How could he say that? How can he decide what I do or don't feel for him?”

“And then he told me, _‘Hyuck, maybe you don't see it, but all he really does is stare at you longingly. It's like you're a far away star. And I can't compare to that, not when you look at him the same way.’_ ”

“It didn't really make sense to me. I got so mad because he was saying nonsense stuff I can't comprehend. Not until the kids told me earlier.” He looked at you straight in the eyes that you got scared. _He knows._ You can tell by the way he looks at you, like he got you all figured out. Suddenly, you feel like you're under a microscope, but you refuse to acknowledge the possibility that he actually does know.

“Told you what?”

“That you look at me like I'm a far-away star.”

 

Silence followed. Your legs felt numb and your ears are suddenly ringing. It feels like you are blindly turning and the world is not slowing down. You can't hear anything except for the loud stomping of your chest.

 

“Jeno. JENO!” When you got back to your senses, Hyuck was already on his knees in front of you.

“Hyuck…”

“Do you really look at me like that? Is that why all my relationships failed?”

“Hyuck, I'm sorry. I didn't… I can expl—”

You could not finish what you were saying when Hyuck suddenly stood up.

“I'm sorry. I just.. I think I need to process this alone… Let me just..”

He didn't even finish his sentence. He was out of the door in a second, but Jeno followed him right after.

“Hyuck, please wait.” He was panting already due to the cold weather.

“Christ, will you please slow down?” When Hyuck heard how out of breath Jeno was, he halted and turned out. Even then, Jeno thought Hyuck was so cute in his PJs.

“Jeno, it's cold. Please go inside. I don't want you to get sick.”

“Then stop walking and listen to me, okay?”

With both hands on his knees, Jeno took one last deep breath before standing up straight.

“Please don't leave. I'm sorry if I caused you your relationsh—”

“Jeno, that's not what I mean—”

“No. Listen to me. I'm sorry if I look at you that way. But I'm not sorry for how I feel for you. I will never do anything, at least consciously, to sabotage your relationship, much more your happiness, even if it meant you end up with someone I would much rather punch in the face. I'm sorry for pining over you, and if this gonna cause our friendship to suffer, then you can just pretend that you didn't know. We can go on with our lives and forget about this moment.”

“Hyuck, it's incredibly late, and freezing cold, so if you really can't stand being in the same room as me, you can stay in the dorms and go over Jaem—”

He didn't even have time to finish what he was saying because he was sweetly interrupted by Hyuck cupping his cheeks to give him a slight peck. Ever so quick, like a shooting star. Slow enough to see, but fast enough to miss a wish.

“Did you jus—,” _and another._

“What are you doi—,” _just one more._

“I don't hate the idea of being in a room with you dumbass. You're my best friend in the whole wide world, why would you think that?”

“But you said..” His voice lingers. Unable to piece together what his brain is trying yo process.

“You know my brain-to-mouth function is a pain in the ass. I am so sorry. This is all just new to me and I didn't want to say anything dumb that might ruin our friendship— which obviously isn't working well, otherwise we won't be having this conversation outside where it's freezing and ohmygods come here and hug me.”

Hyuck is in his arms in an instant. For a moment, there was peace and silence. It's like their hearts felt the familiarity of each other's skin, bringing comfort and safety.

“Did you just kiss me?” Jeno is beaming, arms wrapped around Hyuck's shoulders.

“Yes, I did.” He can feel him burrow his head further in his chest, his earlier actions now just sinking in.

“Thrice.” He murmured, soft enough for Hyuck not to hear.

“What does it mean?”

Hyuck pulled away, looking straight into his eyes.

“Whatever you want it to mean.”

 

\---

 

They're back inside their room, cuddling. Their legs are tangled and their chest are bumping into each other.

“Do you want to know what else Chenle told me?”

“What?”

Hyuck only smiles.

“I'm never telling you.”

 

\---


End file.
